The Radiochemistry and Analytical Equipment Laboratory is to provide custom-radiolabeled compounds not commercially available. Both organic radiochemistry and biological radioiodinations are performed. A second function of the laboratory is to purify radiochemicals from impure or unstable sources. A third function is to advise Cancer Center members on the purchase of radiochemicals and supplies and to provide expertise in radiochemical matters in research to researchers in the OSUCCC, and the office of Radiation Safety. The service also provides general organic chemistry synthesis support for OSUCCC members. The instrumentation services involve maintaining the chemical instrumentation, negotiating service contracts, repairing instruments and equipment and instructing users on the proper operation of the equipment.